


Some Things Can't Be Fixed

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Acrostic, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Regina-centric acrostic written for LJ's onceuponaland's Bingo (prompt: Bandaged).  Stable Princess-centric.  It was supposed to be about Regina patching Snow up after her runaway horse thing, but it went off the rails.  There are just too many Regina feels...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Can't Be Fixed

Snow wasn't hurt  
Only scared. Regina smiled.  
"Maybe you shouldn't be riding on your own for a while."  
Eventually she calmed the princess, and   
The girls smiled,  
Hugged. But she had no business  
In the stable at  
Night, and Regina's heart dropped at the sight of Snow in the doorway,  
Gaping. Both were shocked and hurt, but she'd thought  
Snow had understood. "You can _never_ tell   
Cora." But Snow had betrayed her, torn away one of the few things Regina had ever loved.  
And as the years went on, the hole in her heart only grew. The pain   
Never lessoned. It only festered and infected her,  
Turning her into something she had never wanted to   
Be. The magic worked through her, made her strong,   
Eventually ripping away all of   
Fairy Tale Land, giving her her revenge- tearing away Snow's happily ever after. But even  
In this land without magic the old wound oozed and seeped into her being.  
Xanax, vengeance, sex,  
Even power couldn't replace  
Daniel.


End file.
